Flekh'es
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Las anomalías en este universo son inagotables, imperceptibles, y maravillosas. AU


**Este fic, antes de comenzar, es probablemente el más apegado a mis experiencias, disculpen si por ese motivo resulta demasiado emocional, mi intención como siempre, es esforzarme lo más posible por los que me leen y también por los personajes.**

**Sin más, gracias por sus reviews del anterior fic, las muestras de cariño son inmensamente bien recibidas, así que un gran abrazo de gratitud a:**

**Luz Adilene**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**Yariasa**

**Dulmagg**

**Luzbelsinmi**

**Dark-sirene**

**Miriamhiddleston**

**Especialmente a Kanon, ella sabe porque.**

**Y por supuesto a la fantástica FantasmaAlineal, sensei, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en cuestión del ****vuhlkansu, la paciencia y el tiempo es algo que se aprecia en demasía.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry, gracias al cielo por este hombre.

Advertencias: AU, lenguaje vulcano.

**Flekh'es.**

1.

_**Sadvun-tor el'ru t'nash-veh**_

_**Qual se tu?**_

_**Rai kesaya ma-nash-veh/sahr-tor t'nash-veh/pra t'nash-veh **_

_**Se kanok-wilat / dash-tor bezhun t'nash-veh / dash-tor ak'shem t'nash-veh **_

_**Tra wilat du?**_

_**Extiendo mi mano. **_

_**¿Quién eres? **_

_**No hay respuesta, corro, le he alcanzado. **_

_**Está en todas partes, me duelen los ojos, me duele el cuerpo. **_

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

2.

Cierra los ojos por el polvo que se empecina en acompañar al viento y golpearle en la cara, aguanta momentáneamente la respiración, siente que ya no hay peligro y vuelve a inhalar, no abre los ojos por berrinche, sabe que algunas veces a penas parpadea, el viento se empecina de nuevo, es como un juego el cual, por cierto, ha perdido muchas veces.

El parque a esa hora esta casi desierto excepto por dos niñas que ha visto en el patio escolar, ellas le ignoran y él decide que es mejor así; ese día se hizo una ceremonia especial en honor a la tripulación que viajaba en la USS Kelvin, Jim no quiere más miradas entrometidas de parte del resto de su escuela.

Las cadenas que tienen fijo el columpio rechinan un poco cuando se impulsa levemente, sus zapatos hacen surcos en la tierra, su mirada esta fija en la grava y le llega lejano el chillido que sale de un juego donde ambas niñas se divierten, le taladra los oídos pero su mente está en otra parte.

No sé da cuenta, las niñas ya no están, se incorpora y el columpio se mueve una y otra vez, un vaivén que se apaga a medida que pasa el tiempo y Jim camina por la carretera desértica, la mochila no crea ninguna diferencia, sigue pensando y solo el silencio le saca de sus reflexiones.

No lo dice en voz alta, pero siempre le ha dado miedo el silencio, allí en Iowa, un silencio espeso y que le acosa cada noche en su cuarto con temperaturas bipolares. Comienza a cantar algún tono de moda que escucho en el salón de artes de último año.

Ve la pequeña casa a lo lejos, la boca se le seca, pero James Kirk es valiente hasta morir, camina e incluso sube más el tono de voz, le responde el silencio.

Es irónico porque el silencio le indica lo que más le gusta entender: Frank no está en casa.

Eso le deja por lo menos una hora con un poco más de libertad, le dará tiempo para subir, dejar su mochila, esperar a Sam y mentalizarse para una probable paliza porque de nuevo sacaron a su padrastro del bar.

Suspira porque no hay gran cosa en la nevera, que sirve más para contaminar que para congelar, entra a su cuarto, acomoda la mochila y escucha la puerta; sabe que sus cálculos fallaron y por los pasos, torpes, sabe que no es Sam.

Los insultos llegan lejanos, porque Jim de nuevo esta perdido en sus pensamientos, tiene a Frank enfrente, algo duele en la mejilla, duele demasiado, pero es un dolor que ya conoce, incluso se han hecho amigos, no de los buenos, de la otra clase.

Sigue pensando, le zarandean con fuerza.

_**Shroi than ri du / Olau than ri du**_

_**Shroi than ri du / Olau than ri du**_

_**No lo escuches, no lo sientas. **_

_**No lo escuches, no lo sientas.**_

Y eso es lo que hace, no escucha, no siente, se adormece, la voz le suplica que no lo haga, una voz que no tiene cuerpo, una voz en el ambiente, que le besa los oídos, y casi le dice por favor.

Jim lo hace, porque la voz suena preocupada, y no quiere escucharla de ese modo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Grita Frank, en ese momento, Jim solo es un niño que sueña, con una voz, y después nada.

2.

¿Quién es?

Es tan gentil, es calor que irradia, es comprensión.

Quiere tocarlo, pero retrocede sin saber porque.

¿Por qué?

No te vayas, regresa.

No me dejes…

3.

Jim abre los ojos y escucha un suspiro aliviado de parte de Sam, parpadea desorientado, está en la cama rechinante de su cuarto lleno del polvo rojo, del de hadilla traviesa. Su corazón le da un doloroso golpe contra el pecho, y no quiero llorar, si puede aguantar varios memoriales en nombre de su padre, puede soportar aquello también.

-Jim, por dios… Estaba aterrorizado…

No entiende porque, Jim recuerda dormir y el dolor se hace presente en ese momento, gritándole lo que paso, diciéndole a su frágil mente de niño, sigues aquí, no importa cuántas veces aquella voz te convenza que _todo estará bien_.

-¿Y Frank?

La mirada de Sam refulge y Jim entiende, se sienta para tomar el vaso de agua que su hermano le ofrece, y antes de darse cuenta su mano se dirige a su sien, donde está la curación torpe y un poco mal hecha que le hiciera el chico frente a él.

El mismo que le mira arrepentido y Jim sonríe porque no pasa nada, nada porque llorar, Jim no es un niño pequeño, no es un bebé, y por lo tanto se silencia, y se promete que no le dirá lo mucho que le duele la cabeza, lo mucho que le arden los ojos y lo mucho que quiere dormir para soñar de nuevo.

En sueños donde los susurros de alguna figura escondida en la oscuridad le alcanzan, le toman de la mano, le guían a través de la penumbra, Jim quiere soñar.

Allí no se pregunta sobre Winona, sobre Frank, no se preguntaría porque su padre murió, y porque su hermano le observa como si fuera algo roto, un juguete que debería quedarse allí, resignarse.

Sam le dice que vuelva a dormir, Jim obedece porque realmente quiere hacerlo.

4.

Justo a tiempo para aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa rota de su hermano. Es roja y con cuadros enmarcados por delgadas líneas negras, parece la carretera, parece el Iowa donde vive Jim, en un pequeño espacio que cada vez le ahoga.

Se aferra con el corazón y con los puños, encrespados contra la tela, Sam no le mira, Jim no sabe si es mejor así.

No le dice nada, _no llores Jim, _no quiere hacerlo para que no les duela aún más, Jim sabe que su hermano se irá, y un parte de él, la que no es egoísta, sabe que es para bien, sabe que Sam puede y debe hacerlo, sabe que él no estaba destinado a la infelicidad; después de todo, quien nació en medio de muerte, fue Jim.

Todas las emociones le revuelven el estómago, siente arcadas, la rabia se funde con la tristeza, acaban con la alegría y Jim deja ir a su hermano, es mejor así, tiene que serlo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, las rodillas ya no le duelen al friccionarse contra las pequeñas piedras del patio trasero, todo su cuerpo se siente pesado, los ojos arden y Jim los cierra con fuerza durante un pequeño instante.

Respira; una, dos, tres veces.

Se incorpora, se acomoda la camiseta, e incluso se sacude el pantalón, rehace el camino a su casa, sube las escaleras sin evitar el rechinido en una de las tablas mal colocadas, entra al cuarto de Sam y observa con atención.

Jim cree recibir una importante lección ese día.

Soporta las burlas de Frank estoicamente, y sabe que al día siguiente vera a su madre, porque ella querrá saber que paso, pero Jim está cansado de decir verdades; supone que las mentiras es lo que realmente quiere escuchar.

5.

No entiende donde está, solo siente.

Siente una y otra vez la desesperación que se cuela por todo su cuerpo y la necesidad de gritar que por favor le sostengan, a su alrededor el sol le quema la piel, nada más que sol, abrasador, desconcertante, se deshace por su culpa y Jim es susceptible a todo, al sonido que hacen los rayos al chocar contra la materia, una y otra vez.

_AYUDAME._

Le toman de la mano en el momento justo, todo parece por un momento borroso, incomprensible, y después… Claridad.

Le asusta, pero el sol ya no está, solo el cielo nocturno en algún lugar que él no conoce, vasto, las estrellas le sonríen con cariño, Jim siente que está en el centro del universo, su mano se eleva para poder tocar el cielo y es cuando se percata de la presión alrededor de su muñeca.

Cálida, firme.

Se gira y un niño le devuelve la mirada, le dice algo pero Jim no alcanza a escuchar, parpadea y la vista del techo es lo único que tiene en frente.

Se queda acostado en la cama, un poco más de tiempo, pensando, soñando despierto, el frío de la madrugada le acaricia las piernas tibias al levantarse para abrir la ventana, por primera vez repara en las estrellas, no las ve, las observa, y en sus ojos azules se pueden apreciar cada uno de los brillos lejanos, se aprecia incluso polvo estelar, el niño no se mueve, coloca una mano firme en la muñeca en donde cree sentir aun la calidez de alguien que no recuerda.

Alguien que no le es desconocido, alguien que le salvo, alguien sin rostro, solo emociones.

6.

_**Nam-tor t'nash veh/ K'ai/ Kwes than ri nam-tor **_

_**Te escucho, aquí estoy, no tengas miedo.**_

7.

Desde esa noche lo único que vale la pena es llegar a la noche, Jim toma prestados libros, le encanta leer a la "escuela antigua", y la bibliotecaria sabe demasiado sobre su vida como para negarle algo; se plaga de información sobre el espacio, la Flota Estelar, los primeros contactos, y las diferentes especies que están allí afuera, casi esperando por él, a que sus pequeñas piernas se vuelvan capaces de soportarlo por completo y así explorarle a conciencia, un ir y venir a través del universo.

No entiende todo lo que hay en los libros avanzados, pero sí llega a comprender lo necesario, sin saber que el tiempo pasa, noche tras noche observa el cielo nocturno, tratando de enfocar las constelaciones, los posibles planetas, la vida que se desarrolla sobre él.

Le deja siempre un nudo en la garganta.

A veces se pregunta si lo que ve es en realidad la nave de su madre, o los restos de la Kelvin, navegando porque las naves a pesar de morir se quedan donde pertenecen. Algunas veces se pregunta sobre lo desconocido y así aprende realmente el respeto.

Cambia la página del libro y escucha una botella quebrándose en la sala. No se mueve por varios minutos, y cuando se asegura que Frank no subirá, enfoca sus ojos en las letras.

La letra capital es elegante, con detalles simples pero atrayentes, los ojos azules de cielo despejado de Jim leen con cuidado, despacio para no perder ni una letra del planeta que descubrirá ese día.

Vulcano, se lee.

Jim saborea la palabra, exótica, extraña, se desliza por su paladar y se hospeda en la punta de su lengua, ve el dibujo del planeta que viene a un lado de la descripción. Suspira, por alguna razón su ánimo se transforma y un nuevo sentimiento burbujea incesante en el fondo de su ser, bulle, a fuego medio y Jim antes de enterarse que era, se encuentra en su cama, dormitando con la boca abierta.

8.

_**Rai / Run-tor etek than ri **_

_**No, nosotros no soñamos.**_

Hay un escalofrío –ilógico- cuando se entera de eso.

Sospecha que padece algo malo.

¿Cómo saber qué es lo que pasa?

9.

El viento se estrella en su cara, trae consigo el polvo que había dejado de molestarle desde hace mucho, el cuero del volante resbala por el sudor de sus manos, el cabello se le pega un poco en la frente, hay un grito que deseaba salir desde el día en que nació, escucha como eco la voz de su padrastro amenazándole de nuevo; los moretones siguen frescos en el lienzo de su cuerpo, y esta vez ni la promesa de las estrellas evita que disminuya la velocidad.

Más, más, más, más.

Ve la sonrisa de su madre, hermosa; el peñasco está cerca, escucha la voz de su padre, cálida; las ruedas del automóvil están más calientes que el sol que le observa desde el cielo, siente el tacto de su hermano, seguro; el peñasco le invita; Jim sonríe, nervioso, así acaba todo.

Escucha un recuerdo, enterrado en su psique, susurrándole perezosamente.

_**Than ri; ha-tor**_

_**No lo hagas, vive.**_

Jim salta en el último instante, siguiendo la voz, con el cuerpo temblando, las estrellas suspiran aliviadas y el niño siente que sigue en el auto, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo.

10.

_Ko-mekh_, le veo, siento que caigo, no hay soporte, siento las estrellas sobre mí, _oh – Ko- mekh._

Tengo miedo.

_Ko-mekh_ veo a alguien, cae, cae, cae, alguien dorado, es luz, _oh – Ko-mekh_.

Que viva.

11.

Jim camina sonriente, ignorando la mueca huraña de Leonard, la emoción le recorre, flirtean, se guiñan los ojos y se besan suavemente.

Saluda a un par de chicas, una se sonroja y la otra le corresponde el saludo, Jim está a punto de detenerse pero McCoy le urge a que llegaran tarde, parpadea, gira un poco la cabeza y de repente se detiene.

-¡¿Ahora que, niño?!

Jim ve el fantasma de un cabello negro y unas orejas puntiagudas en algún punto lejano en la explanada del campus, su ser reacciona ante la supuesta visión de una de sus imaginaciones de niño, sonríe, moviendo la cabeza y tratando de callar a su mejor amigo que alcanza un nuevo record en reproches.

A veces Jim sueña, con recuerdos, los recuerdos de un niño, un niño que le toma de la muñeca y le pide que viva, como una promesa de que saldrá de la bruma de su subconsciente y se unirá a su vida tarde o temprano. A veces Jim se da el lujo de pensarle en las noches, de sentir la esperanza mientras observa las estrellas.

Después se recuerda el tiempo transcurrido y se queda dormido sin soñar nada que recuerde al día siguiente.

12.

Sostenlo Spock, si el cae, tu sostenlo, no le dejes, dile que vivirá.

_Oh Spock pi'sa-kan _

13.

Se miran un milisegundo antes de que Spock baje hacia el estrado donde argumentara contra Kirk, un milisegundo que sabe a sueños, a través de estrellas, palabras que superan la distancia, el tiempo, susurros que se escuchan aun en la penumbra de la noche.

Spock habla y los pensamientos de Jim se desordenan al compás de la voz calmada.

Jim contraataca y las barreras mentales de Spock tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente.

Qué manera más extraña de volver a encontrarse, aun cuando ellos no estén verdaderamente conscientes de lo que pasa.

Una anomalía en el universo casi infinito, pero son LOS niños, uno que nació en la muerte, y otro hijo de dos mundos, lo extraño les acompaña desde siempre, y el bond está ahí, abierto, esperando a profundizarse, aguardando todos esos años por concretarse, por fin, por fin, por fin.

14.

Dile que vivirá, Spock, acompáñalo, porque ese sueño puede que necesite un poco de ayuda también.

/

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, como siempre muy bien recibidos, espero vernos pronto.**


End file.
